


伪·漆黑秘话

by reitsubomi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 5.3之后的自我疗愈。含剧透。短篇向。我流。公光。女光（其实男也没差，只是我不太会写）。tag不知道打什么。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, 公光 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. 风雪

古·拉哈·提亚抵达巨龙首的时候，斗篷附上了一层冰雪。他跳下陆行鸟，沿着雪地慢慢走了一段——踩在白雪上的感觉既熟悉又陌生，遥远的仿佛一个梦，却又如此真实。漫天的风雪模糊了天与地的界限，把苍穹下的一切都冻得硬邦邦的，再看不清远处的山脉和伊修加德模糊的灯火。

红发的贤人原本是来找寻那位英雄的。可他还未来得及向巨龙首的骑士们说明来意，马上感受到了营地对于冒险者的热情——他的陆行鸟被喂得圆滚滚的（他有些怀疑它接下去是否还跑得动），而福尔唐家的小少爷已经端来了一杯热气腾腾的奶茶。古·拉哈·提亚先是望着手中的热饮发愣，目光接着滑向墙上那幅画像，嘴角浮现出一丝苦乐参半的微笑。

“哦，可能不如我哥哥做的好。”埃马内兰看着他的表情慌忙说道。

古·拉哈·提亚摇了摇头，向他诚恳地道了谢，从记忆里回溯着福尔唐伯爵那本回忆录中的内容——他读了许多遍，甚至能够背诵其中的某些片段，那曾是陪他度过漫长岁月的依靠。而此刻的一切栩栩如生，仿佛那些羊皮纸上的字句被施了魔法，成了鲜活的“幻影”——他有时候仍觉得活在自己不切实际的梦中，而等到梦醒的时候，他还在水晶塔里。可壁炉里跃动的火苗发出悦耳的响动，空气中弥漫着奶茶的醇香，周围的骑士们好奇地打量着他……这些却又是他真实存在的证据。

红发的贤人喝了几大口奶茶，被热饮微微灼伤了舌头。奶茶让他从内而外地暖和了起来，而他也不禁好奇：光尝到的味道和他一样吗？……

古·拉哈·提亚的目光瞥见了墙上那位骑士的微笑。

“今天风雪大，你需要件更厚的斗篷。”福尔唐家的小少爷认真地说道，“那位英雄也是。”

他的话音刚落，奥诺鲁瓦已经捧着两件厚重的狼毛斗篷走了过来。红发的贤人吃了一惊，而埃马内兰指了指他脖子上的纹身，笑道：“你是来找她的。”

古·拉哈·提亚接过那两件沉甸甸的斗篷，又听埃马内兰叹着气接着说道：“她总是回来看我哥哥，一待就是很久。有一次的天气也像这会儿一样，让无坚不摧的英雄殿下发了高烧，在床上躺了三天……你来的正好，我们本就打算给她送衣服去呢。”

“……这次不会。”古·拉哈·提亚听到自己说道。他的语气像是对谁的保证，而他一时也说不清。

福尔唐家的小少爷点点头，轻声说：“如果你们待会儿还回来，就再到这里喝一杯奶茶吧。”

古·拉哈·提亚再次向他道了谢，很快又重新回到了风雪里。他的陆行鸟果然走得很慢，不过这倒不是它美餐了一顿的缘故，而是呼啸的北风宛若曾经响彻云海的龙啸，又仿佛希瓦的“钻石星尘”，让神意之地变得举步维艰——可他乐在其中，好像此刻的每一步都是对那些错过时光的弥补。

红发的贤人深吸了一口气，冰冷的空气和着些许雪花被他一同吸进了肺里。山城伊修加德显出了模糊的轮廓，期间星星点点的灯火在风雪中摇曳，仿佛天边闪烁的星光。古·拉哈·提亚眯起了眼睛，在昏暗中搜寻着那个熟悉的身影——有一瞬间他的心脏一阵猛跳，直到他终于确定远处的那个“雪人”是光，他才逐渐放下心来，却又不禁挂上一抹苦笑，看着她慢慢拂去鸳盾上覆着的雪花。

拂晓的贤人们说，光会把新的冒险故事都讲给那位骑士听。

古·拉哈·提亚牵着陆行鸟，小心翼翼地往光的身边走。风声掩盖了他的脚步，让他得以静静地望着她的背影。那件厚实的斗篷被他捧在怀里，而他瞧着她身上的一层白色，竟然踟蹰着该不该破坏此刻的宁静。直到光发现了他，他才局促不安地小跑到她身旁，惊讶地在她的眼中看见了泪光——古·拉哈·提亚觉得她此刻的模样似曾相识，仿佛水晶塔上他眼中最后定格的情景。

北风吹疼了他的眼睛。

光一言不发地盯着他看了许久，仿佛在看着一件失而复得的宝物，像是经历了一场漫长的噩梦——他知道梦的结局。而他在独自等待的岁月里总是有意无意地逃避“睡觉”这件事，因为害怕那些不期而至的梦境会将他带进绝望的漩涡里。

古·拉哈·提亚尝试着向光微笑，却最终没能成功。而他一时间手足无措，忘了自己究竟是来做什么的，只好掀掉了兜帽。他仍是说不清理由，仿佛这样做就能减轻些她那不为人知的痛苦似的。

“抱歉，光，我不是来故意打扰你的。”他听到自己笨嘴拙舌地解释道，“帝国那边有了新的动向，阿尔菲诺他们叫我来告诉你……呃，他们说我应该能在这里找到你。”

光点了点头，逐渐从先前的恍惚里回过神来。他看着哀伤从她的眼中渐渐消退，而她的唇边慢慢浮现出一丝淡淡的微笑。“古·拉哈，”他听见她叫着自己的名字，“你能来真是太好了。”

红发的贤人愣了愣神，藏在斗篷下的尾巴不受控制地摆了摆，笑容也攀上了他的嘴角。而他过了好半天才开始狼狈地掸着她身上的冰雪，然后把那件厚实的狼毛斗篷披在她的身上。

“这次别再发烧了。”他轻声说。

光往前走了两步，伸手拉上他的兜帽，让他冻僵的耳朵重新回归了温暖。古·拉哈·提亚意外地看着她，指尖无意中触碰到了她的手——他惊讶于她掌心的柔软和暖意，而那或许是因为他的双手不再覆满了结晶。

“回巨龙首喝杯奶茶吧。”光微笑道，“埃马内兰的手艺又进步了。”

古·拉哈·提亚的喉头生出一阵哽咽。“……如果可以，”他小心翼翼地说，“我是说如果……往后我也可以试着煮给你。”

他说完后紧张地望着她，而光转头看了看远处风雪中的伊修加德，又很快回过头来，遇上了他的眼睛。“那再好不过了。”她低语道，笑容仿佛冬日里的阳光。“……但不要太甜的。”她又补充道，然后打了个呼哨唤来了自己的陆行鸟。

古·拉哈·提亚的目光划过不远处的墓碑和破损的鸳盾，在皑皑白雪下瞥见了一朵妮美雅百合花。他惊讶地微微张了张嘴，以为那是自己的幻觉。紫蓝色的花像是命运之神的魔法，盛开在凛冬的极寒之地。古·拉哈·提亚念起花语，默祷了几秒，之后跨上陆行鸟，追着光而去。

“放心吧。”他仰头望向阴沉的天空，看着自己嘴边呼出的白气消失在风雪里。


	2. 蜂蜜酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古·拉哈·提亚喜欢上了蜂蜜酒的味道。

拂晓的贤人们回归后，石之家也变得和以前一样热闹。人们热衷于听他们讲述发生在第一世界的冒险故事，同时也对那位新加入的红发贤人充满了好奇——但他们更津津乐道于他像光之战士的尾巴一样时刻跟在那位英雄后面。

古·拉哈·提亚有些费力地从陆行鸟运输车上卸下了四个大木桶，之后在众人惊异的目光中用魔法将它们运进了石之家里。

“蜂蜜酒。”他笑着对不远处的酒保说，“从黑衣森的盛花养蜂场带回来的。”

在古·拉哈·提亚重回原初世界的短暂冒险中，旅途中的食物和美酒成了他必不可少的慰藉——尽管许多酒馆的老板都以“年龄不够”而拒绝向他出售任何酒精饮品，但如果光在的话，她会多点上一份偷偷递给他。

“我的年纪都可以当他们的爷爷了。”他一如既往地抱怨道，然后吐了吐舌头，“……好甜！”

不过那份甜腻并不惹人厌烦，而是慢慢和酒精一同在口中融化，和着枫树的香甜激起一股难以言喻的喜悦。若是天冷的时候，温热的蜂蜜酒仿佛能彻底驱走寒冷，叫人从内而外都暖洋洋的；而若是在夏天，冰镇后的甜酒又是帮人度过苦夏的灵丹妙药。红发的贤人打量着那蜂蜜色的液体，似乎那股香甜复苏了他味蕾上的记忆——在成为“水晶公”的漫长岁月里，他的味觉随着蔓延的结晶而慢慢地消逝殆尽。

“我记得你说过‘不喜欢太甜的东西’。”古·拉哈·提亚一边嘟囔，一边又喝了几大口蜂蜜酒。

“凡事都有例外。”光冲他晃了晃酒杯，嘴角泛起一丝狡黠的笑容。

红发的贤人轻轻哼了一声，想听她讲讲那背后的缘由。只是很快有冒险者认出了光，于是酒馆里的众人纷纷围了上去，缠着她问东问西。古·拉哈·提亚不甘心地撇撇嘴，从人群的缝隙中望着她的身影，手指在吧台上和着吟游诗人的歌声一道打着拍子——那似乎是一首描述“龙诗战争”的歌曲。酒精逐渐攀上他的脸颊，而他后知后觉地感到一阵眩晕。不过那感觉也不坏，他就在微醺中听着光讲述着冒险途中的趣事。

“……那后来呢？那个人怎么样了？”人们关切地问道。

古·拉哈·提亚喝完了最后一点蜂蜜酒，恍惚中仿佛看到光在冲着他微笑——而那应该不是他的错觉。

“……实现了他的愿望。”光的声音透过嘈杂，和鲁特琴的声响一同飘进了他的耳朵里。

“‘实现了他的愿望’？……那他现在在哪儿？”

光没再答话，神神秘秘地伸出食指比了个“噤声”的动作。古·拉哈·提亚愣了愣神，紧接着心头泛起一股暖意。

蜂蜜酒确实不赖。他微笑着想，然后也伸出食指摆出了和她同样的姿势。


	3. 英雄梦语

古·拉哈·提亚望着石之家的大门发呆，不时用羽毛笔挠挠鼻尖，接着强行把自己的目光挪回到羊皮纸上——这一系列的举动循环往复了许多次，而他最终还是没有写下半个字，只能沮丧地大口喝着塔塔露准备的草药茶。

“冒险者很快就会回来的！”娇小的拉拉菲尔女性冲他微笑道。

红发的贤人点点头，试图再次将注意力集中到面前的羊皮纸上。他当然很擅长等待，可不知为何此刻总是坐立不安，仿佛光再也不会回来似的。他不得不时刻提醒自己，她不过是去了一趟利姆萨·罗敏萨，而不是什么奇坦那神影洞之类的危险地带。

“下次还是和她一起去吧。”

古·拉哈·提亚小声自言自语道。

他的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上停留了太久，晕开了一大块墨水渍。而他手忙脚乱地清理了一番，最终还是暂时放弃了写回忆录（如果他能找到更为准确的词语称呼它的话）的打算。

“啊，不写了吗？”塔塔露看他站起了身，“我还想读有关‘游末邦’的故事呢！”

古·拉哈·提亚抱歉地笑了笑，说：“我去外面喝一杯。”

——他当然喝了不止一杯。

红发的贤人半眯着眼，瞧着自己寄存的蜂蜜酒逐渐见了底，不由地叹了口气。“第七天堂”里同往常一样闹哄哄的，来自天南海北的旅行者们大声攀谈，吹嘘着自己的冒险经历。而他托着腮，傻笑着听一群人讨论着尘世幻龙的样貌，以及那名传说中的英雄是如何骑着它飞抵伊修加德的——这些故事他烂熟于心。他有时候甚至觉得他也可以做一名吟游诗人，将英雄的故事和着鲁特琴的琴音一同唱响于艾欧泽亚的大地。

古·拉哈·提亚揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，喝完了杯子里最后一点蜂蜜酒。夜似乎又深了些，而他是通过周围旅行者睡眼惺忪的模样和愈发打结的舌头判断出来的。

红发的贤人注视着酒馆的大门，思绪在酒精的作用下逐渐滑远，最终像是万花筒一般，叫他宛若漂浮在妖精们创造出来的幻境里。如果有一天他也写出了一本回忆录，那么他该如何介绍英雄的登场呢？……

古·拉哈·提亚怎么也忘不掉她那时的眼神。

他或许应当再多费些笔墨，描绘一番雷克兰德那些美丽的蓝花楹，以及成群的紫色花瓣是如何伴着微风飘落在她的头发上的。当然和灵光卫战斗时的英姿也必不可少，只是他还不确定是否要将她那些不为人知的苦痛和挣扎也一同写进去。

古·拉哈·提亚的眼前浮现出那曾经阔别已久的星月夜，还有繁星之下雀跃的人群——无论在哪个世界，光都是带来希望的那个人。

那么，他自己呢？……他在属于她的故事中，又扮演着怎样的角色？他应当署上“水晶公”这个称呼，还是他原本的名字？……

“……我也成为英雄了吗？”

古·拉哈·提亚趴在桌子上，在逐渐消弭的喧嚣里发出了呓语。他被这个大胆的想法吓了一跳，太阳穴猛跳了一阵，而他朦朦胧胧中听见了有人拉开了椅子在他身旁坐下来，带来了一股属于海风的腥咸。

“当然。”他听到那个熟悉的声音笃定地说道，紧接着感到一股暖意萦绕全身。可他不知道那究竟是不是自己的梦境——此刻的情形像极了那些长久以来他在水晶塔中做过的美梦。

“别走。”古·拉哈·提亚提出了一个任性的要求，“至少等我做完这个梦。”

“……好。”

他轻轻地笑着，在温暖中渐渐陷入了沉眠。等到他再次睁眼时，唤醒他的是一股海鲜浓汤的香气。小酒馆里打了烊，空荡荡的似乎只剩下了他自己。

古·拉哈·提亚拼命揉着眼睛，花了很长时间才弄清楚自己在哪儿。那个熟悉的身影没有离他远去，而是端着热气腾腾的利姆萨·罗敏萨奶油汤朝他走来。

“早上好，古·拉哈。”他看到光微笑着说道。

他鼻头一酸，也笑着应道：“早上好，光。”


	4. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Toast to the ones here today.
> 
> Toast to the ones that we lost on the way.”

古·拉哈·提亚眺望着波光粼粼的湖面，一阵微凉的轻风将他额前的碎发吹乱，让他不得不腾出手拨开它们。他盘腿坐在银泪湖的岸边，手里捏着一杯晶莹剔透的低地葡萄酒——那紫红色的美酒仿佛神明创造出的液体宝石，用来安抚人类疲惫不堪的身心。

他当然不是那种从白天就开始酗酒的酒鬼（事实上没有人会坐在尚有魔物徘徊的地方喝酒），但也不记得自己究竟是什么开始坐在岸边的。太阳渐渐偏西，玫瑰色的晚霞升上了天边，也将湖面镀上了相似的颜色。

红发的贤人向着天空举杯，小声说了句“干杯”，然后抿了一小口葡萄酒——好像在和那些不在身边的伙伴一同享受着此刻的晚霞似的。即使无法再见面，但至少彼此也能仰望苍穹，将那些思念寄托给白云、给微风，给闪烁的星月。

古·拉哈·提亚的思绪滑向那些在水晶都的日子，那时候他也经常这样做，只是少了夜晚的第一世界老是让伤怀显得格格不入，但好在他可以将表情尽数藏在兜帽之下的阴影里。小时候的莱楠总问他为何把自己关在观星室里自斟自饮，而不是去热闹的彷徨阶梯亭喝上一杯。他时常不知该如何向她解释，只好说着他是因为思念家乡。

——在看不见的星海彼方，在纷乱的时空缝隙之间，有他牵挂的人们和故乡。而在他短暂又漫长的生命里，他总是不断地失去，不断地告别，让绝望像结晶一样侵蚀着他的内心。每到这时，古·拉哈·提亚总会翻开有关那位英雄的故事，读着她在失去和告别中不断前行。

“一切都会好起来的。”

如果光在的话，她一定会这么说。

“……我们要带着那些愿望和牵绊，一直走下去。”

古·拉哈·提亚回想起和她初遇不久后的情景：夜晚的星河下，营地的篝火边是属于光之战士讲述冒险经历的专属时间。他那时也捧着酒杯，透过跃动的火焰遥望着她，不知为何浑身暖洋洋的，仿佛自己心里也升起了一簇小小的火苗。他那时候还不知道，那是在黑暗里指引他的灯火，也是将来他传递给别人的希望——在英雄不在的日子里，总要有人接过她留下的光亮。

古·拉哈·提亚又喝了一小口葡萄酒，思绪再次飘向远方——在那个他离去后的未来，现在究竟是什么样子呢？

“……小小的人类之子啊，你从时空的另一端回来了？”

红发的贤人吓了一跳，尾巴不由自主地竖了起来。他四处寻找着声源的主人，最后把目光投向了银泪湖中的“密约之塔”。只是那传说中的尘世幻龙并没有现身，若非那声音又接着在他脑海中响起，他简直以为是自己喝多了酒后产生了幻觉。

“……你的愿望实现了吧？”

古·拉哈·提亚答应了一声，轻声说道：“往后还会有许多困难，但我会一直走下去。”

幻龙听后似乎也笑了笑，说：“在你离开的地方，那些人类之子也说着同样的话，做着和你同样的事。”

红发的贤人愣了一下，随即望向了此刻逐渐黯淡下来的天空，然后露出了微笑。“是吗？……”他的声音里透着些许哽咽，“那真是太好了。”

“你和她很像，”幻龙的声音渐渐低了下去，“像是一道炙热的光。小小的人类之子啊，等到我们再会的时候，希望你们能迎来真正的和平。”

古·拉哈·提亚冲着密约之塔的方向举了举酒杯，却没再听见尘世幻龙的声音。但他不由自主地露出了笑容，为那遥远未来中的同伴们感到欣慰——或许此时此刻，他们也眺望着初升的星空，然后举杯畅饮。

“……发生了什么好事吗？”

光的声音从他身后响起。

古·拉哈·提亚原本想问问她是怎么知道，但随即念到一定是那“超越之力”又一次不合时宜地发作了。他把习惯性准备的空酒杯倒上了葡萄酒递给她，而光自然而然地在他旁边坐下来，同他一起眺望着夜空下的银泪湖。

“你最近似乎变得爱喝酒了。”她笑着揶揄道，“阿莉塞正到处找她的‘后辈’去跑腿呢。”

“我不是最近才变得爱喝酒的。”古·拉哈·提亚摸着他不存在的胡须反驳道，“在你不知道的时间里，我……”

“……躲在观星室里一个人喝闷酒吗，古·拉哈？”

他瞬间红了脸，略显尴尬地嘟囔道：“你到底看到了多少……”

光神神秘秘地笑了笑，伸手碰了碰他的酒杯，说了句“干杯”。而他在那阵清脆的声响中百感交集，朦朦胧胧地祈求着时间再走慢些，好让他仔细将这个瞬间牢牢地印在记忆里。

“干杯！”他也由衷地说道，把目光从银泪湖定格在她那倒映着星海的双眸中。

【伪·后续】

“……阿莉塞，现在是大人的时刻，你还是去找别人跑腿吧。”

古·拉哈·提亚竖起了耳朵，听到不远处传来了雅·修特拉的声音。

“什么‘大人的时刻’？……拉哈真狡猾！像只老狐狸！”阿莉塞不满地抱怨道，但最终还是被修特拉拖回了丧灵钟的方向。

古·拉哈·提亚在她们离去后摸了摸耳朵，然后一脸困惑地指了指自己。而光笑得前仰后合，差点儿打翻了手里的酒杯。

“……挺合适的。”她擦着眼泪总结道。

他假装生气地看了看她，认真地说：“‘玛托雅’说‘现在是大人的时刻’。”

“所以呢？”

古·拉哈·提亚把杯子里的葡萄酒一股脑地喝完，被那阵眩晕微微冲昏了理智——他决定大着胆子往前凑凑，将光眼眸里的星海看得再清楚些。

“啊，现在看来，我们‘年长组’要失去一位……哦不，两位成员了。”于里昂热看着自己手中的塔罗牌低声说道。

将自己藏在阴影里的桑克瑞德轻笑着附和了一声，可他一向灵敏的反应却没能阻止忽然出现的阿尔菲诺发出一声惊叫——白发的精灵族少年瞪大了双眼，瞋目结舌地望着远处银泪湖畔的两个身影，仿佛瞧见了什么不得了的情景。

桑克瑞德“啧”了一声，假装不耐烦地说道：“没见过世面的小鬼……别去打扰他们。”

“那、那你们两个又是躲在这里做什么？”

“……欣赏今晚的月色。”于里昂热慢条斯理地说道。

“好了，我们也回去喝一杯低地葡萄酒吧。”桑克瑞德拎着阿尔菲诺的衣领，将他也拖向丧灵钟的方向，“不够年龄的阿尔菲诺少爷，就姑且用葡萄汁代替吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *From Maroon 5 “Memories”
> 
> “Now my heart feel like an ember  
> And it's lighting up the dark  
> I'll carry these torches for ya  
> That you know I'll never drop."
> 
> 唱的就是水晶公吧……


	5. 情报系统

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.4之后的某些妄想。小猫被叫殿下的反应实在太好笑了w

石之家里静悄悄的，不似先前那般热闹。当然，这和贤人们分散在各处、重新投入到紧张的工作中有着很大的关系。

古·拉哈·提亚伸了个懒腰，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛——他正从亚拉戈的古书中翻找着有关那些“怪塔”的线索，但仍是一无所获。红发的贤人微微叹了口气，将桌上已经变凉的草药茶一股脑地吞了下去——塔塔露和可露儿先前神神秘秘地说着能找到神龙见首不见尾的埃斯蒂尼安，可他怀疑她们不过是去拜托奥恩·凯做了一大包龙炎烤鱿鱼干——就像他先前从哪儿读到过的“黑历史”一样。

古·拉哈·提亚想到这儿不由得笑出声来，他的确想亲眼见见那位传说中的前·苍天之龙骑士。尽管他已经将埃斯蒂尼安和光终结龙诗战争的经历熟记于心，但还是对那盔甲下的人抱持着一股莫名的好奇和羡慕。

红发的贤人将身子往后仰了仰，翘起了椅子腿，而他的目光落在从魔大陆带回来的情报系统上。古·拉哈·提亚望着那暗淡的球体出了会儿神，思绪又滑向了和光一起到阿济兹拉的时候——或许从今往后，他不用再去羡慕埃斯蒂尼安或是其他什么人了。那些曾经在他脑海中被勾勒过无数次的画面与美梦终将成为现实——他也会有着属于他和光的专属冒险故事。

古·拉哈·提亚没意识到笑意在自己脸上肆无忌惮地泛滥，他只是朦朦胧胧地生出一个念头：把这段和光一起去魔大陆的旅程记录在情报系统里。当然了，他是为了保存治愈“蛮神精炼”的方法才这么做的，并不仅仅是出于私心。

“……有何吩咐，殿下？”球状的情报系统启动后发出了一阵机械噪音。

“不是殿下，”古·拉哈·提亚仍是有些尴尬地纠正道，“我只是一个普通的冒险者。”

他细细地将治愈方法存进了系统里，忽而意识到他也需要一个密码来保护这些信息——如果说先前是为了“自由”而战，那么这些方法则是自黑暗中带来了希望的曙光。

“新密码，”红发的贤人没再多想，“……‘光’。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> テンパード的翻译总觉得怪怪的……与其说是“精炼”倒不如说是被蛮神洗脑了吧？……


	6. 槲寄生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是5.4之后的某些妄想。星芒节和槲寄生。

古·拉哈·提亚风尘仆仆地赶回石之家的时候，被眼前会动的雪人吓了一跳——阿莉塞掀掉雪人的“脑袋”，冲他露出了得意的笑容。红发的贤人有些尴尬地挠了挠脸，一对耳朵这才逐渐回到了原位。

“星芒节。”一旁的阿尔菲诺微笑着解释道。

古·拉哈·提亚附和了一声，打量着石之家里花花绿绿的装饰，一时竟忘了节日的临近。这些日子他为了调查那些“怪塔”奔波在外，与他相伴的只有陆行鸟和游荡在外的各种魔物。这种旅途对他来说原本没有那么难捱，但因为光去了第一世界，他总是莫名地心绪不宁，只好数着日子等她从遥远的星海彼岸回来——他甚至忘了在路过格里达尼亚的时候，给光还有其他伙伴带些星芒节的礼物。

“对不起，我忘了礼物。”他小声嘟囔道。

阿莉塞立刻冲他做了个鬼脸，揶揄着他“上了年纪”、“记忆力衰退”云云。而阿尔菲诺则是无奈地向妹妹摇了摇头，然后代替塔塔露（她和可露儿显然还在寻找埃斯蒂尼安的下落）端来了一碟饼干和蛋糕，招呼着他坐下来喝上一杯热咖啡。

“琳和盖娅亲手做的。”白发的精灵族少年说道，“光……带回来的。”

古·拉哈·提亚听后几乎从椅子上跳了起来，忙不迭地问：“她回来了？”

阿莉塞抱起双臂（她还穿着雪人的布偶装）不满地咂了咂嘴，说道：“她从第一世界给你带了礼物，而你却要空着手去见她……真不公平，古·拉哈。”

红发的贤人僵在原地，像是被什么人施了定身咒，再没办法迈开双腿往未明之间走。他垂下了耳朵，低着头望向自己的脚尖，脸上的喜悦瞬间被沮丧所占据。而他忽而意识到，自己似乎从来没有好好想过有关“礼物”的事情——光究竟会喜欢什么呢？

“……你果然不懂女孩子的心思。”阿莉塞望着他脸上的表情一针见血地说道，“亏你还多了那么多年的经验呢，‘水·晶·公’。”

古·拉哈·提亚被嘴里的饼干屑呛得连连咳嗽，蓦地想起先前莱楠“闹别扭”时的情形——他的确是不擅长解读女孩子的想法，而亚拉戈的古书里显然没有类似的知识，萨雷安也没有提供相关的课程。

坐在不远处喝红茶的雅·修特拉轻轻地笑了笑，说：“你在数落完他之后，总得给他一些建议吧，阿莉塞。”

白发少女抱着雪人的脑袋也愣在原地，似乎“光喜欢什么样的礼物”是堪比“治愈蛮神精炼”的世纪难题，就连同样身为女性的她一时都很难说清楚。

雅·修特拉看着眼前僵硬的两人笑出了声，放下了手中此刻见了底的茶杯。她推了推桌子上扎好的槲寄生，对古·拉哈·提亚说道：“我想我们的英雄还需要些额外的装饰品。”

“我也可以带给光——”

阿莉塞见状果然不满地大声说道。

白发的“魔女”压低了声音，神神秘秘地问：“你知道槲寄生的传说吗，阿莉塞？”

少女先是语塞，紧接着脸上泛起了一层薄红。“那拉哈就更不能去送了——”她后知后觉地抗议着，张牙舞爪地想要去拦住古·拉哈·提亚，但最后却被修特拉真的定在了原地。

“这边还缺了些不会融化的雪花呢。”

“魔女”笑吟吟地说道。

【伪·后续】

古·拉哈·提亚望着手中缀着红色浆果和冬青的槲寄生发呆，几乎不清楚自己是怎么踏进未明之间的。他的心脏突然跳得飞快，像是成群的驯鹿拉着雪橇横冲直撞，在风雪呼啸而过的神意之地夺路狂奔——他把这一切归因于刚刚那一大杯热咖啡。

他当然也清楚槲寄生的传说。而他在经过米·凯特露天剧场的时候，看到不少情侣站在槲寄生下交换着情意绵绵的吻。古·拉哈·提亚为此而心生羡慕，却又觉得那是另一个遥不可及的美梦——他也不是没有想象过，只是每次到了最后那想法都让他坐立不安，最后像是被夹住尾巴的猫那样落荒而逃。

……不过硬要说的话，光的嘴唇应该像琳和盖娅所做的饼干那样甜吧。

红发的贤人涨红了脸，让他不得不拼命说服自己是因为屋子里的壁炉烧得太旺的缘故。

光的身影笼罩在炉火和莫古力彩灯交织的光芒里，映得周围的一切都愈发温暖。壁炉旁的松树上挂满了星芒节的装饰物，在一片暖黄中熠熠生辉。古·拉哈·提亚甚至发现了几团被施了魔法的白雪和一个一人多高的雪人，而光很快回过头来冲他微笑，让他猝不及防，心中的那群驯鹿几乎由此失控，撞进了雪堆里。

“欢迎回来，古·拉哈。”光轻声说着，“调查辛苦了。”

红发的贤人支吾了两声，紧捏着手里的槲寄生。他忽然没来由地怀念起先前常戴着的兜帽，并为此而暗自自嘲了一番——他难道连最基本的寒暄都说不好了吗？

古·拉哈·提亚稳住语调，假装波澜不惊地问着光有关第一世界的事，然后背过身去，把那束槲寄生挂在了窗檐下——如果他不看着她的眼睛，那么他可能会表现得更加稳重些，让那群驯鹿不再胡乱飞奔。

“……莱楠写了信给你。”光在他身后说，“琳也说她会办好‘水晶祭’的……你吃过她们做的饼干了吗？”

古·拉哈·提亚听后嘴唇翕动了几下，不由地念起那遥远时空的另一头，心中霎时间百感交集。他连续深呼吸了好一阵才转过身，从光手里接过了莱楠的信，之后望着信封上几片蓝花楹的花瓣出神。

“是我粘上去的——”光看着他的表情解释道，“我想你可能会……所以就和莱楠一起去摘了一些。还有一些被我放进花瓶里了。”

她指着不远处的一簇蓝花楹小声说。

古·拉哈·提亚感到眼眶微微发热，胸口也像哽着什么东西似的。他避开她的眼睛，低声说：“谢谢你，光。可我没有……没有带礼物回来。你知道的，星芒节……”

“我已经收到很棒的礼物了。”光打断了他的自责，“如果太贪心的话，海德林会责备我的。”

“她不会因为这个责备你的。”他轻轻地纠正道，后知后觉地意识到她和他一起站在了窗檐的槲寄生下。那群驯鹿又奔跑起来。

“……是我不该太贪心了。”古·拉哈·提亚小声说道。

他不知道光有没有听到他的自言自语。等他偷偷瞥向她时，却恰好撞上了她的目光，紧接着便沦陷在她眼中的笑意里。他的耳畔嗡嗡作响，仿佛那群驯鹿两腿着地，捧着乐谱纷纷唱起了星芒节的欢歌。可他仍是清晰地听见她说：

“明天一起去格里达尼亚吧，古·拉哈。”

古·拉哈·提亚不太记得自己究竟是怎么答复她的，不过有一件事他十分笃定：光的嘴唇和他想象的一样，甚至比蔓越莓的饼干还更为甜蜜。

……或许在星芒节变得稍微贪心一点也不错。


End file.
